Flash Steps
by Yoshimi
Summary: A collection of flash fiction, centered around Ichigo. [3: Five Times Ichigo Thought About Socking Isshin, But Didn't.]
1. Smoke Break

**Smoke Break** (Gen; Renji has recently discovered cigarettes. Ichigo shows little interest.)

Renji took a long drag off his cigarette, eyes closed, lids unlocking as he exhaled. He had only recently acquired the habit, intrigued by a group of teenagers passing one behind Ichigo's school.

"I think," he said, offering one to Ichigo, "that I did this when I was human. When I smoke, it feels really familiar. Sometimes I close my eyes and I think I can almost catch a memory."

Ichigo refused Renji's gift with a flick of his wrist. "You know my family owns a medical clinic, right? Those things can kill you."

"I guess they might kill you. I've got this gigai, doesn't really matter what I do to it," he said, demonstrating by smacking his chest with his fist a couple of times. "I've already done all the dying I'll do for a while."

"Maybe it was the cigarettes that killed you the last time."

"Me, die from something pansy like that? Not likely! I was a warrior. I may not remember that life anymore, but I know I went down fighting!" At this, Renji threw down the smoldering butt and stamped it out violently, demonstrating who was boss. He promptly lit another.

Ichigo's mouth twitched at this display. "Oh, really? And how did you go from mighty warrior to the pathetic idiot standing in front of me?"

"Oh, I am so going to kick your ass! My spirit pressure is going to rip wholes through your precious Karakura Town." There was no apparent action to back up this statement, merely his hand slowly moving towards his mouth. "Just as soon as I finish my smoke."


	2. Taxonomy

**Taxonomy** (Gen; Nanao explains her most difficult job to Ichigo.)

Nanao sat stiffly on the edge of a seat on the 8th division porch, a book taking residence in her lap. 

Her attention was not on it, however. She stared intently at the cherry blossom tree in front of her. She looked like she was forcibly willing it to bloom, and as though she might be perturbed at its disobedience.

Ichigo had just managed to escape from Zaraki (thankfully, that pink-haired brat was navigating). Hell if he was going to have saved Rukia and finally healed up just to let that psychopath chop him up again, he thought.

He had paused to catch his breath, leaning against the side of the 8th division building, when he looked up to see Vice Captain Ise sitting like this, seemingly frozen.

Her serenity contrasted sharply with what he had encountered in the rest of Soul Society. He studied her for a bit longer, before he was reminded that he had never learned to cloak his spirit pressure.

Turning in his direction she asked, "Why are you staring at me?"

"Oh, um..." Ichigo fumbled, stepping out of the building's shadow. "I was just wondering about that huge book you're always carrying around. What is it?"

She looked at him quizzically. Apparently, this was not what she had been expecting. "It is a volume of the Shinigami Compendium. One of the 8th division's duties is to keep track of all known information on those who possess spiritual power and the potential to become Shinigami.

"We also document their zanpakutou's forms, and a brief background on a Shinigami's major accomplishments. We also track similarities between individuals and the like, facilitating study; it's particularly useful for the Academy.

"Of course, when I became vice captain, my captain had ignored this responsibility for at least a century. I have been trying to catch up ever since."

"Sounds like a lotta work," Ichigo responded. "I don't know how you're going to finish if you're always goofing off like this."

"I was taking a very well-deserved break," Nanao snapped. She was clearly beginning to sour on this conversation, if he was going to impugn her work ethic. "If you must know, I was thinking about what I was going to say about your friends, once I get to that point.

"The Quincy will be left out, obviously."

Ichigo gave a huge snort at this.

"What?"

"Oh, nothing," he said, with a hint of a grin in his voice. "I'm just looking forward to telling Ishida that. He'll love that."

Nanao seemed a little confused by this, but continued. "Your other friends...I've never seen anything like them. I watched that boy fight my captain..." She trailed off here, but in her eyes Ichigo could see the explosions that had punctuated the last week within the Court, and the frightening power and determination wielded by his gentle friend.

"So, what do you think you'll write about me?" Ichigo ventured.

"Oh," Nanao said, a faint smile crossing her lips and a mischievous twinkle entering her eyes, "I couldn't. That would be telling."


	3. Five Times Ichigo Thought About

**Five Times Ichigo Thought About Socking Isshin, But Didn't **(Gen)

1. When he was 13, and ill -

"The cure is in the exercise, Ichigo! Let's have a sparring match!"

"You do realize I have pneumonia, right?"

Passing out seemed so much simpler than fighting back.

2. When he was 14, and proud -

"Once again, my from-the-roof ambush has taken you by surprise! You've let your training slip!"

"Bullies only want a reaction. I will show the bully that he is not worth my trouble." He spoke this to the air, a lesson learned once from a teacher.

He used this tactic for three days, before the urge to punch became overwhelming.

3. When he was 16, and in love -

"Now there's a hot young lady! If you need any pointers on how to handle her, I'll be glad to help! I have a wealth of experience to share with you - and I bet you could use it!"

Any reaction felt like an admission.

4. When he was 17, and tired -

"It's not your fault." Isshin whispered this and laid one arm across his shoulders.

5. When he was 18, and out of control -

His father was silent as Ichigo's tail swept through a plate glass window and his roar shook the ground beneath them.

He was dressed as a shinigami, zanpakutou at the ready. It was the only time Ichigo had ever seen him scared.

The hollow found a last shred of human will, lowered its arm and walked away.


End file.
